An Unbreakable Bond
by Lucy13FT
Summary: I never really liked the real world. I've always been searching for ways to escape it. And I recently found the best way; writing stories on Fanfiction. Little did I know, that in this site, you can find much more than just stories. You can find... a friend.


**Author's notes: Heyo~ Can you guys actually believe that I'm not dead? Cookies to Henjin (Negitoro equals LIFE) for finally making my lazy butt write something~ **

**This is short collab we've done. Mine is in Miku's POV, and hers in Luka's POV. (The title is 'One in a Million')**

**Go read it.**

**Naw. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, fanfiction or whatever :3**

* * *

I don't actually remember exactly when I found out about fanfiction, but it certainly changed my life. No matter what I did, reading or writing stories, it was incredibly fun and satisfying. Receiving reviews was my favorite part about the whole thing. Knowing that someone enjoys what you write, even taking a bit of their time to let you know of their opinion and helping you improve your writing is really gratifying and gives you the motivation to keep writing, hoping that you can satisfy the people that actually read your stories.

Before finding that site, I was pretty much addicted to watching anime or playing games. I rarely went out with my friends, and when I did, I didn't have as much fun as I used to have when we were younger. I realized that the real world just wasn't for me, so I stopped trying to fit in with my other classmates. I'd always pretend to be paying attention in class, but in reality I was actually imagining various scenarios with my favorite anime characters. Soon, I started writing them down.

One day, after school was over, I went out in the park with my best friend, Rin. She was the only person who knew I was writing stories, and she wanted to read them. I gave her a story I specifically had written for her. She told me that my writing is pretty good and that I should start posting my stories on fanfiction .net.

I didn't know what kind of site she was talking about. I asked her about it and she told me that it's a site where people all over the world write their own stories about anime, games, manga and things like that, and that they post them there so that other people can read them. I wondered how I had never heard about it.

"Oh no," Rin dramatically said, pretending to be sad. "My Miku is going to become famous and forget about her best friend!"

"I don't really think I will, and, even if I do, how can I forget about my stupid bestie?" I answered while laughing and she joined in.

We talked about how famous I'd become until Len came to pick her up. They had to go visit some relatives, so they had to go get ready.

"You better post them, or I'll make you do it~" Rin warned me as she walked away with her brother. I laughed and told her that I will, and she gave me a thumbs-up. After a while, I decided to head home as well and check what Rin told me.

When I went home, I greeted my mom and instantly headed to my computer. I was eager to see what kind of stories there are on that site. I opened my pc and my browser, and I searched for fanfiction .net. I swiftly searched through the categories and found my favorite anime. The stories I saw were incredibly interesting, so I spent the rest of the day reading them.

A few days passed. I had read many stories, but I still was too nervous to post one of my own. I couldn't help but feel that my writing was bad, and that no one would like my stories. So, I didn't post them.

When Rin visited me, she asked me to show her what I had posted. I told her that I hadn't posted anything because I was scared. She scolded me and forced me to post one of my stories, promising that it would get positive feedback. I didn't believe her.

The next day, when I checked to see if anyone liked the story, I realized that Rin was right. I was astonished with how many views my story had gotten. Heck, I even got some reviews too! I was so happy with the positive reaction I had got that I kept on writing, improving my stories each and every day.

Rin would always help me, either by giving me ideas or by proof-reading some of my fanfictions. Of course, she'd always try to encourage me by telling me that all my stories were great. Although I'm not very sure if she actually meant it or she if just tried to make me happy. Nevertheless, I always listened to her advice.

A few weeks later, after coming back from an exhausting day at school, I logged in on fanfiction to read some stories. But first, I checked my reviews and saw that I had received two on my very first fanfiction_. '__Ooh, this was your first fanfic? Surprised I've never read it... There are very few Negitoro fics that I've never read. (O.O) Glad I'm reading it now, it's good! And huehuehue, time for some rated M-ness... __*Perverted eye glint*__' _

Ah… right. *blush* My first story was at first T-rated, but then I decided to continue it and write an M-rated chapter too. I was so embarrassed when I wrote it, but it was fun too.

Leaving my embarrassment aside, I checked the second review. It was from the same person. _'__*Jet-streamed nosebleed* Yeeesss, my perverted fantasies and desires have been satisfied. Good job, also, do you have any fanfics in planning? :3 Would love to see more from you.' _I almost squealed when I finished reading it. That was the first time anyone told me that they wanted to read more stories from me. I was so happy that it took me a while to recover.

After calming down, I thought for a while on how I should reply to her. I figured I should tell her that even though I already have plans for stories, I'm too busy to write them at the moment, due to exams. So, my message went like this:_ 'Yup, this was my first one xD Glad you liked it :3_

_And yes, I have 2 multi-chaptered stories already done in my mind and 6-7 one-shots (all with m- rated scenes :3 ) but I don't have time to write right now because of exams :('_

I sent it and then headed to the kitchen as my mom had finished cooking lunch and I was starving. After I wolfed down my spaghetti, I helped mom clean up the table.

Then, I went back to my room, eager to see if I had received a reply. I sat down on my computer and I checked to see if she had answered. I smiled when I saw the notification and happily read the message. _'Ugh, me too, I feel your pain. :( Well, can't wait to read those. X3 And let's pass these exams together! *Fist bump*__' _

"So we both have exams, huh..?" I mumbled to myself before typing my answer. _'__Well, my exams end on 23 June, so I'll probably start writing one of the multi-chaptered stories then... Hmm... Would you prefer a gaming related fanfic (Lineage II, dunno if you know the game) or an adventurous and kinda exotic fanfic? (Archaeologist group end up sailing on a village and stuff happen. :3 )' _

After that, I decided to see if there are any new stories uploaded. There was one new story, and it was written by the author I was just talking to. Curious and excited, I started reading it. Ten minutes later, I had finished reading the first chapter and I was trying to hold my laughter in. I decided to write a review, because I really enjoyed reading it. _'Ahahhahahah this was so funny xD very interesting too, I wonder who will break down :3_

_By the way, poor Len reminds me of myself 2 years ago. All my friends would punch me whenever a Smart Car passed by us :c :c_

_Anyway, take your time in writing the next chapter, focus on the exams first! (I don't think I've ever said this before) ...Ganbatte!_  
_P.s: Finals suck.'_

As I posted the review, my phone rang. It was Rin.

"Yo, Miku~ Me and Len are outside your house, get your butt here right now~!" Rin practically shouted, so I could hear her even without the call. Len covered her mouth with his hand so that she wouldn't bother the neighbours.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said and hung up. I hastily changed into simple jeans and a pink t-shirt which had 'Just do it' written on it with teal letters. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and took my keys, my cell phone, and some money. I checked around my room to see if I had forgotten something, and noticed my pc was still open. I closed it and, after telling my mom where I was heading, went out.

"Finally..!" Rin shouted when I exited the house. Len simply waved.

"Sorry I'm late~" I scratched the back of my head as I approached the two. "So, where are we going?" I asked the two as we started walking.

"We were thinking about going to the arcade," Len started. "It's been a long time since I kicked your butts in DDR~" Rin finished with a smug smile on her face.

"I've gotten much better, Rin-san." I proudly stated, grinning. "You will be surprised when you see my moves." I started dancing a bit and Rin's smile turned into a smirk.

"Bring it on, Hatsune!"

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"You've never beaten me before, and you won't beat me now either!"

"Oh, I certainly will!"

Rin started running, marking the start our battle. I started running after her, determined to be the first to reach the arcade. We were so absorbed in our competition, we completely forgot about Len. Poor him, he was left behind to sulk. "..Why do they always forget about me..?" He sadly said to him self and started running, trying to catch up with us.

* * *

When we parted ways and went home, it was pretty late. I was exhausted, but I wanted to check my messages before going to sleep. I silently headed to my room, careful not to disturb my family as they had already gone to bed. I took a quick, relaxing shower because I couldn't stand how sweaty I had gotten from the arcade. Twenty minutes later, I had already put on my comfortable pyjamas and was logging on to fanfiction.

I checked my messages, and, to my pleasant surprise, she had replied. _'Hm, both seem interesting, perhaps the gaming one. :3 Can't wait to see how it turns out!~~' _

"Ah, that's good, because I've already planned this one out… and I also prefer this plot." I said to myself as I typed my response. _'I already have everything planned out; It's going to be around 17 (long) chapters, but I still have to fill in some information such as the nicknames the characters will have on the game xD' _

As I waited for her to respond, I realized I didn't know her name, so I went to check her profile. She hadn't written her name, but she mentioned in her bio that her friends and family call her Henjin. I'll have to ask her someday, but for now I'll just call her that. Hopefully she won't mind.

After I finished with my stalking, I remembered to visit my inbox once again. Apparently, she was online, as she had answered almost immediately to my message. _'*Thumbs up* Sounds sweet!~~ Oooh, 17chapters. *Drools* I have a thing for long, multi-chapter stories. :3' _I had to think before typing my response, my mind had completely blacked-out. It was most likely from exhaustion.

I decided to tell her that I'm bad at keeping deadlines, so I'm quite unreliable at completing my stories. A very bad habit I have. She replied instantly again, saying that it's the same for her too.

"Miku, you have your dentist appointment tomorrow, so you better go sleep early!" My mom called from outside. I had completely forgotten about that… "Okay mom, I'll go in a bit!"

As much as I wanted to talk to Henjin more, I couldn't. I had already missed my appointment once, and if I miss it again, mom would be furious. I sighed, damning my bad luck. I had finally found someone to talk to about fan fictions, yet I couldn't stay.

I sent one last message before I went to bed, hoping that our conversation wouldn't end here. _'Since we're both bad at keeping deadlines, let's make a promise that we'll both write our stories after our exams :3'_

* * *

_*_Present day~*

My wish was granted. It didn't end that night.

The brief conversation I had with Luka (Yes, she told me her name) that night turned out into a great friendship. We talk every day, and it's always fun and exciting. Hours and hours of talking, but we never get bored, or run out of things to talk about. There's always something new to discuss.

Recently, we found out that we have many things in common. We might actually be clones. Maybe. We also saved the world from cows. COWS ARE EVIL. We also met the Yuri-Goddess and asked her to make On&On get updated. I don't know if she'll grant our wish, but I remain optimistic.

Seriously though, I really hope that we keep talking for a long time. Luka is one of the few people that understand me, and accept me. She makes me laugh all the time, and that's not easy to accomplish. If someone were to ask me who my best friend is right now, I'd definitely say Luka. It might sound crazy because I don't know her that well, and it's still too early to see where our friendship will go, but I enjoy every single moment of our conversations, and I look forward to talking to her all the time. I'm not sure if she feels the same way as I do, but my guess is that she does, since she also seems to be having fun when she's talking to me. We'll see, I guess.

To all those who are wondering, the reason behind me writing this story is one fan fiction Luka wrote. A crack-fic that was born during one of our random conversations. It gave me an idea. Since both of us are authors, we could make collaborations sometimes. I talked to her about it, and she eagerly agreed. So, we decided to write this, each in her own POV.

Anyway, now that our exams have finally ended, I have to keep our promise. So, I better start writing~

* * *

**Okay, so here's my part of the collab… You better go read Henjin's part if you haven't already~! I'm sure you'll like it more, because she's awesome :3**

**(I hope I'll start writing my multi-chaptered fanfic soon… ;u;)**

**[Nee, Henjin… I just realized something. Do you think people actually care about how we met? ._. *awkward silence*]**

**Anyway~ If you've read so far, it means you liked this story~ (Maybe .-.) Uhm, so, if you did, make sure to let me know how it was~ :3 Also, this is originally meant to be a one-shot, but depending on our mood, we might continue it~ What do you guys think?**


End file.
